The Other Story
by TheDevilLord20
Summary: So Aomine and Chinatsu are a couple. But every couple have their own story so what is their story? Read on to find out how they actually came together. How did Chinatsu work her magic into the basketball idiot's heart?
1. Chapter 1

There is a tumblr blog for Chinatsu! Please message if you want the link. It's also a joint blog for Haruka.

* * *

It was their first date and she was already late.

Chinatsu cursed the crew under her breath for making her late as she ran from the train station to meet up with Aomine. And why did they have to go so far away for the shooting? Did they do it on purpose so that she would be late for her date? She was wishing from the bottom of her heart that Aomine was still there waiting for her.

Chinatsu then stopped. Why was she rushing to meet up with him? He wasn't even her type normally. She liked guys who were the total opposite of Aomine; pale, slightly taller than her, pretty face and studious. She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued rushing to meet up with Aomine.

"I think I see Chinatsu coming now. Sorry, Ruka-hime!" Aomine said, hanging up quickly.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, panting slightly to catch her breath. "I was shooting an advert and we were running late. I'm so sorry."

"Tsk, well, let's go now then."

Aomine led the way and Chinatsu followed behind him. He was not gentlemanly at all. All the guys that Chinatsu went out with before were gentlemen. They would never complain about her being late, always smiling at her, pulling out the chairs for her when at restaurants and many other gestures. Aomine was the total opposite.

Deep in her thoughts, Chinatsu crashed into the back of Aomine when he suddenly stopped.

"Ow! What the hell?" Chinatsu complained.

"I'm hungry," Aomine stated as he walked up to a food stall on the street.

He bought some food and continued to walk on. Chinatsu followed after him and reached for some of the food. She was hungry too, especially since she had eaten nothing because of her shooting schedule. Aomine pulled away from her and frowned.

"What? I'm hungry too."

"Your problem. I was waiting for an hour for somebody," he said and walked on. Chinatsu stared after him and frowned.

He was definitely not her type.

* * *

"You're home?" Chinatsu's aunt asked, coming out from the kitchen. "Where were you today? You have unfinished chores."

Chinatsu ignored her and took off her shoes, putting them away in the cabinet and headed up the stairs to her room. She never really talked to the woman unless it was necessary and that was rarely.

"Chinatsu! Don't you dare ignore me!"

The only reply her aunt got from Chinatsu was a loud bang when the girl slammed her door.

* * *

Chinatsu sighed softly as she played with her phone, flipping it open and close while resting her chin in her palm. Aomine hadn't called or text her since the date and she hadn't made a move to call or text him either.

"China," Aina smiled, walking up to Chinatsu. "Why the long face?"

"Hm...that foreign guy hasn't called or text me," Chinatsu said, flipping her phone open even though it hadn't rang to notify her about a message or a call.

"Foreign guy? What foreign guy? I didn't know that China knows any foreign language to pick up any foreign guys."

"He's not really foreign. He's pure Japanese, apparently, but he looks like a foreigner because he has really dark skin."

"Eh...can I meet him?" Aina asked.

"If he calls," Chinatsu sighed, pushing away from the railing and walked back into the classroom, sitting down at her desk. She was slightly annoyed that Aomine hadn't called or left her a message at all but then again it was her fault that she was late. Kinda. Not that Chinatsu cared in the first place since he wasn't her type but Chinatsu was Aomine's type (as told by Haruka) so why wasn't he pursuing her more?

For the rest of school, Chinatsu just spaced out, staring out of the window, wondering about a lot of things. Aomine had slowly slipped her mind and she was starting to think about her work after school and what dinner she would cook for herself for the night. Then Haruka popped into her mind and Chinatsu smiled softly to herself.

Haruka always made Chinatsu smile (in the non-gayest way ever) but then again, Haruka seemed to have that effect on everyone she was around. Chinatsu, however, was the total opposite. Generally, she was loud and annoying (yep, she knew it) and if she was being her normal self, i.e. non smiling, she would look like she's irritated about something or like she was being depressed.

"Ruka-chan!" Chinatsu smiled, attacking Haruka with a hug from behind when she met the girl at work. Another reason why Chinatsu loved being with Haruka was that she too, had big boobs. Although not as big as her own, Chinatsu felt normal without people pointing and whispering behind her back. "Eh, why the long face, Ruka-chan?"

"I just got back from Kyoto," the girl said, sighing softly and flipped her phone open.

Chinatsu sneaked a peek at her screen and smiled softly. She envied Haruka for being able to have a relationship. She always wondered when it would be her time for someone else to sneak a peek at her phone screen to see her background, a picture of her with her boyfriend.

"You went to see your boyfriend?"

"No I didn't! I went to run an errand and to visit a relative," Haruka said, frowning. "Why does everyone think I went for Aka-chan?"

"Because you really went for him, didn't you? I don't get you, Ruka-chan, you obviously like him very much. Why do you always get into arguments with him?" Chinatsu asked.

"Because he's Aka-chan and he's annoying, thinking that he's always right...even if he is, it doesn't give him the right to rub it in your face all the time," she muttered. "And what was this about you going on a date with Ao?"

"Ah...it's nothing," Chinatsu smiled. "We went on a date and...that was it. I wouldn't even say that it was a date as well..."

After that, they had to get to work and with their schedules clashing, Chinatsu didn't get the chance to talk to Haruka any more but she did manage to send her a text message, telling her about how everything would work out with Akashi and that she shouldn't worry before heading home.

Chinatsu got onto the bus, plugging her iPod in and stared at her phone. So Aomine really decided not to text her. She flipped her phone open and opened her contacts, going down to Aomine's name and opened the option whether or not to delete his number. Just as she had confirmed on deleting his number, her phone started ringing. Chinatsu was so shocked that she nearly dropped her phone.

"H-hello?"

"Chinatsu, is it?"

"You forgot my name?"

"I didn't forget your name!"

"Then why are you calling me?" she asked.

"I...nothing."

"Then I'm hanging up."

"I'm asking you on another date!"

Chinatsu blinked and looked at her phone, making sure that it was Aomine who called her. "Another date?" she asked. "You sure?"

"Just don't come late this time or I'll be real pissed."

"Don't worry, I'll be super on time, Dai-chan."

"Don't call me that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chinatsu is available for questions on the blog! Please message if you want the link. It's also a joint blog for Haruka.

* * *

Chinatsu sat on the court, staring at Aomine who was playing basketball by himself. She rolled her eyes and fanned herself with her hand, trying to cool down with the hot sun beaming down on her. She had been sitting and watching Aomine for about half an hour now and frankly, she was a little fed up. Chinatsu looked around, trying to find something to throw at Aomine to get his attention.

She looked into her bag, trying to find something that was probably of no use to her. In the end, she settled with a small notebook and watched Aomine, aiming the notebook at him. She gave her best throw and cheered on the inside when the notebook hit Aomine square in the head.

"Aho, when are you going to talk to me?"

"What? We're on a date, aren't we? Unless you want to join me."

"That's the point! We're on a date! I've just been sitting here watching you! Shouldn't we do something together?"

"You want to play basketball with me?"

"No, I don't want to play basketball with you. I want to do something else. Like normal couples do on dates."

"Ruka-hime and Akashi have dates like this," Aomine said. "Ruka-hime just sit and watches him all the time. I don't get what you're talking about."

"Ruka-chan is not the same! She's absolutely in love with him so she doesn't mind watching him. But this date is boring as hell."

"Then leave."

"You asked me on this date!"

"And now I'm asking you to leave since you don't like it. Let's not waste our time any more," Aomine said, resuming his basketball play. Chinatsu glared and took her shoe off, throwing it at Aomine, getting up.

She skipped over on one foot and picked up her shoes, putting it on. She grabbed her notebook off the court and grabbed her bag, storming off.

* * *

"You're not supposed to say that, Ao," Haruka frowned. "Look, just call Chinatsu-san and apologise."

"I'm not going to apologise to her. She threw her shoe at my head!"

"There must be a reason for why she did that. Maybe you should think about what you did first."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Ruka-hime. We were on a date!"

"She was watching you play basketball! That's not the kind of date that Chinatsu-san wants. Just because it works for Aka-chan and I doesn't mean it would work for Chinatsu-san as well. Now call her and apologise."

"Fine!"

Aomine hung up the phone and groaned softly. "So troublesome..." he muttered, putting his phone away.

* * *

"Chinatsu-nee-chan," Hana smiled. "How was your date?"

"It was bad," Chinatsu sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm never going on a date with him ever again."

"But why? Was he really that bad?"

"Yeah," she said. "Now why are you waiting out here for me?"

"Mum wants you to walk the dog," Hana said. "I said I would do it but..."

"It's okay," Chinatsu said, handing her bag over to Hana. "Coffee!"

A small Chihuahua ran from the garden and jumped onto Chinatsu, barking happily before getting off her. It ran back to the garden, bringing back a leash and dropped it at Chinatsu's feet. Chinatsu picked up the leash and put it on the little dog, looking at Hana.

"I'll be back," she said, letting out a soft sigh and walked off, heading to the park with Coffee.

Chinatsu let Coffee off the leash when they were in the park and sat down on a bench, watching Coffee as the dog ran around. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm, playing with the leash until Coffee came running back with a twig in its mouth, dropping it at Chinatsu's feet.

"Go play by yourself, Coffee," Chinatsu said, throwing the twig away. Coffee ran after the stick and brought it back, dropping it at Chinatsu's feet again. Coffee sat down and wagged its tail furiously, panting happily as it waited for Chinatsu to throw it again. "I said play by yourself," Chinatsu sighed. The dog barked at Chinatsu and nudged her foot, looking at the twig. "You are a little rascal," Chinatsu smiled, picking up the twig and got up.

She threw the twig and Coffee ran after it, catching it in mid-air and ran back to Chinatsu, dropping the twig at her feet. This went on for a while until Chinatsu was too tired to play with Coffee any more. She put the leash back on the dog and walked home.

"Chinatsu-nee-chan," Hana whispered, looking up at Chinatsu from the bush in front of their house. "Chinatsu-nee-chan," she whispered slightly louder, beckoning her into the bush.

Chinatsu frowned but Coffee seemed to like the idea and ran into the bush, sitting down next to Hana and pulled Chinatsu with it.

"What are you doing in here?" Chinatsu whispered. "And why are we whispering?"

"There's a guy inside," Hana whispered back. "He's tanned and he has dark blue hair. He said he's here looking for you, Chinatsu-nee-chan."

"Looking for me?" Chinatsu frowned slightly. "Damn...it's him."

"Is it that guy?! The one you went on a date with?" Hana asked.

"Please don't remind me..." Chinatsu muttered.

"But you're so lucky, Chinatsu-nee-chan...he's so good looking. And he has a sexy voice," Hana giggled. "What is his name?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"That's such a cool name!"

"How is it a cool name? It's the worst name possible!"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

Chinatsu froze and Hana looked awkwardly between Aomine and Chinatsu. She rose suddenly and excused herself, going into the house with Coffee, leaving Chinatsu alone with Aomine.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Chinatsu asked, getting up and dust herself off.

"I was here to apologise but then I heard someone dissing my name," he said. "I knew Ruka-hime wasn't right."

"Ruka-chan is right. You should have apologised," Chinatsu stated. "But I'm not going to accept it because you had to ask Ruka-chan about it before you came to apologise!"

"You don't have to accept it because there will be no apology," Aomine said, walking off.

"Hey!" Chinatsu shouted, frowning slightly. "Don't go away without an apology! Come back here bastard!"

Aomine stopped in his tracks and turned around. He walked back to Chinatsu and pulled her close, kissing her suddenly before pulling away. "Well, that shut you up," he said, wiping his lips. "I have honestly never met such a troublesome girl like you," he said.

His phone started ringing and Aomine groaned when he saw the caller ID.

"Tsk...What, Satsuki?" he asked. There was silence for a while and Aomine showed a very annoyed face. "I don't want to. Look, Satsuki, I already said I don't need to practice, okay? So stop calling me."

Aomine hung up on his childhood friend and looked at Chinatsu, giving her a smirk and walked off, yawning loudly. Chinatsu stared after him and touched her lips gently.

He was not her type, she thought to herself. He was not her type. But why were there butterflies in her stomach?


	3. Chapter 3

Chinatsu is available for questions on the blog! Please message if you want the link. It's also a joint blog for Haruka.

* * *

Chinatsu flipped her phone open and closed it then flipped it open again. Each time it flipped open, she was staring at Aomine's number. Neither of them had called each other ever since they last saw each other and Chinatsu couldn't stop thinking about Aomine kissing her. It wasn't the first time they kissed. She forced a kiss on him before, right before they had decided to go on a date so it shouldn't be a big deal.

"China, help me!" Aina pouted, sitting down opposite Chinatsu, holding her maths homework in her hands. "Please, China...I'm stuck."

Chinatsu looked at her friend and put her phone away, taking the maths homework from Aina and looked over it. She picked up her pencil and started writing down all her working and answers. Ten minutes later, she had finished Aina's homework for her.

"Oh! China, you're amazing!" Aina gasped, staring at her homework. "Wow...I don't even understand what you did here, China."

"How are you still in this class when you're so stupid?" Chinatsu asked. It was a good thing that Aina would take anything Chinatsu said as a joke because she knew that Chinatsu's personality was very straightforward.

"Because I have you," Aina smiled happily. "China just does all my homework for me. But China, you don't look very smart, how are you so smart?"

"I'm not that smart," Chinatsu sighed. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Are you free today? I thought maybe if you don't have a schedule after school today, we could go shopping together."

"No," Chinatsu said.

"What? Please, China? I know you're free after school."

"I said no."

"Why, do you have a date?"

"No, I just don't want to go shopping with you."

"Why not? Please?"

Just then, Chinatsu's phone buzzed and she pulled her phone out, flipping it open and showed the message to Aina from her manager. "Well, looks like fate doesn't want us to go shopping together."

"This is not fair, China! I hate your job."

Chinatsu smirked softly, waving her phone in front of Aina triumphantly.

* * *

Chinatsu stretched, coming out from the studio and yawned. She checked the time and sighed, leaving the station. She walked up to a convenience store, buying some snacks before heading home.

"Where were you?" her aunt asked as soon as Chinatsu stepped into the house. "I was expecting you home to take Coffee on his walk. And your chores are piling up."

"I was at work."

"That is always your excuse. If you're going to live with us, you could at least help around the house."

"Nobody asked for you to take me in," Chinatsu said, making her way up the stairs.

"If your mother didn't go crazy, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Chinatsu stopped at the mention of her mother and glared at the woman. "My mother didn't go crazy. You think we chose for this? You think I want to live under your roof and listen to your crap? I would leave this house the moment I turn eighteen! So maybe you should shut your trap and cut me some slacks!"

Chinatsu ran up to her room and slammed the door, groaning softly to herself. She kicked the door hard and jumped onto her bed, not doing anything else.

Hana knocked on Chinatsu's door, waiting for her cousin to reply. When nothing came in reply, Hana knocked again then opened the door into an empty room. Chinatsu's room was immaculate apart from her closet. Clothes were strewn everywhere and her desk was empty. "Chinatsu-nee-chan?!"

The window in Chinatsu's room was opened and Hana rushed over, looking out. Chinatsu was nowhere to be seen but Hana was pretty sure that she had escaped.

* * *

"Pick up...pick up..." Chinatsu muttered with her phone to her ear. "Ruka-chan, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, were you looking for Haruka?"

Chinatsu frowned at the unfamiliar voice and double-checked her phone to make sure that she got the right number. "Um...are you Ruka-chan's boyfriend?"

"That's right, this is Akashi Seijuro speaking," the boy said. In the background, Chinatsu could hear Haruka asking for her phone back but it seemed like her boyfriend wasn't going to budge at all. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Is Ruka-chan in Kyoto or Tokyo?"

"Kyoto."

"I'm in Tokyo!" Haruka shouted. "Tokyo!"

"We're in Kyoto at the moment. There's no point in you looking for Haruka because she is unavailable at this moment. Nor is she free any time tonight, or tomorrow. Or the day after."

As soon as he finished, Akashi hung up on Chinatsu. Although Chinatsu disrespected a lot of people, she couldn't help but feel slightly scared about Akashi. He sounded scary even on the phone.

She contemplated on calling Aina but Aina had a big family, there was no way that Chinatsu could stay with her. And since she only had Haruka and Aina as her friends, Chinatsu was now stuck with no place to go and she wasn't going to go home now after running away. Since there was no choice left, there was only one person left to call.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Um...it's me, Chinatsu."

"I know it's you. I have your number on my phone. What are you doing calling me?"

"You know, it would be nice if you talked to me in a better tone."

"I think you're the one who needs my help now. Shouldn't you use a better tone?"

"Aomine Daiki!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" Chinatsu shouted. She took in a deep breath and sighed, gripping her phone tightly. "I...I need a place to stay."

"So?"

"I called Ruka-chan but she's with her boyfriend and he's being mean and scary. Can...can I stay at your place for a while?"

"What?"

"Please, Dai-chan?"

"It's a no."

"No wait! Please, Daiki? I really need a place to stay or I'll be sleeping on the street."

There was silence on the other end before Aomine let out a sigh. "Where are you right now?"

"Thank you!" Chinatsu quickly told him her location before hanging up and grinned. "Thank you so much, Daiki!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Once again, thank you!" Chinatsu smiled, putting her hands together and looked at Aomine. "But why is your room so messy?"

"Be grateful," Aomine grunted, throwing a t-shirt at her face. "Change into that."

"I've brought my own clothes," Chinatsu stated, throwing the t-shirt back. "You could have at least cleaned up a little..."

"You're the one asking for help now, don't complain," Aomine glared at her.

Chinatsu looked around and sighed softly. "Right...don't complain," she muttered softly and looked up at Aomine. "But really...thanks," she said softly. "I would be sleeping on the streets if it weren't for you."

"Why would you be sleeping on the streets?" Aomine asked.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Chinatsu smiled, jumping up and was right in his face, avoiding the question perfectly.

"I thought you never admitted that I was your boyfriend?" Aomine frowned. "And...Ruka-hime's not available to take you in?"

"Even if she is, I still won't go to Ruka-chan," Chinatsu sighed softly, sitting down again. "Her boyfriend is too scary."

"Akashi can be quite intimidating."

"Oh! You know a big word!"

Aomine shot Chinatsu a look who gave him a cheeky smile but her stomach growling ruined the moment. Aomine sighed and went downstairs to get her the leftovers from dinner.

"If she's your girlfriend, just bring her downstairs Daiki!" his mother shouted.

Chinatsu giggled softly when she heard her but Aomine just kicked his door shut and put the food down on his desk. Chinatsu walked over and sat down as she started eating and watched Aomine. At first, when she called him, she thought Aomine was going to deny her but guess he really was a softie at heart. At least for her.

While Chinatsu was eating, Aomine was tidying up his bed before going to get some extra pillows and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Chinatsu watched him and blinked when she saw him getting a blanket.

"You're sleeping on the floor?" she asked.

"Where else am I going to sleep? You're taking my bed, aren't you? I can't exactly make a guest sleep on the floor. A girl nonetheless."

Chinatsu smiled and finished up the dinner he gave her. "Arigato," she said softly and watched as Aomine was getting ready to go to sleep. "Oh? You're sleeping now?" she asked and frowned. "But who's going to talk to me?"

"No one unless you call Ruka-hime."

"I told you! Her boyfriend is scary."

"It's late. He's not going to be with her all the time. He lives in Kyoto."

Chinatsu sighed and pouted, climbing onto his bed and looked down at him. "But I just ate. I can't go to sleep now."

"Cuteness does not suit you."

Chinatsu glared and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at his face. She grabbed it back quickly then smacked his face over and over with it. "I take it back, you're the worst boyfriend ever."

"Did you ever consider me as your boyfriend?" Aomine frowned.

Chinatsu ignored him and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a much smaller bag and looked through that, presenting her toothbrush. "Where's the bathroom?"

Aomine pointed her to the bathroom and laid back down on the floor, looking up at his ceiling. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He could not believe that he had agreed to let Chinatsu stay. He didn't even know why she was looking for a place to stay.

Chinatsu came back soon after and climbed into bed, lying with the duvet all the way up to her chin. Aomine sighed and got up from his comfortable position, going to switch the light off. As he made his way back, he tripped over something and nearly fell, cursing lightly. Chinatsu smirked to herself and sniggered softly.

"Goodnight," Chinatsu said.

"Night..." Aomine muttered.

*Twenty minutes later*

"Daiki...Daiki," Chinatsu whispered, looking down at the floor at the sleeping figure. "Daiki..."

"What?" Aomine asked grudgingly.

"Are you asleep?"

"I'm not now," Aomine groaned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't sleep," she whispered and frowned. "Can't you be nicer? I'm a guest."

"An unwanted guest. Unlike you, I would like to sleep so please leave me alone."

Chinatsu sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling. Never ever had she felt so bored and there was nothing she could do to entertain herself since talking to Aomine was no longer a choice.

* * *

Aomine groaned softly as he woke up. His back was killing him as he slept all night on the floor. He tried to sit up but felt something heavy on his left arm. He frowned, looking down at Chinatsu who was fast asleep on his arm. Just great...

"Oi..." Aomine groaned, trying to push the girl off of his arm. "Oi, my arm is not a pillow for you."

"Shut up..." Chinatsu muttered and snuggled closer to Aomine, much to his dismay. He wanted her off his arm, not snuggling closer to him.

Aomine sighed and looked around him, trying to find something that could replace him so he could get away from Chinatsu. He tried the pillow but Chinatsu just threw it across the room and moved even closer. Annoyed, Aomine had enough of being patient and just sat up, pulling his arm from underneath Chinatsu's head. A loud thud came soon after and Chinatsu groaned softly.

"Oi! What did you do that for?!"

"You were sleeping on my arm and I needed my arm," Aomine simply said, rotating his shoulder to relax his arm a little after being slept on the entire night by Chinatsu. "Why were you sleeping next to me when you had the bed?"

"It looked more comfortable next to you."

Aomine made a face and got up, grabbing his towel and left the room, going to do his morning routine. Chinatsu was left alone, sat on the floor as she pouted and rubbed her head where it hit the floor. The door to his room opened but Chinatsu didn't bother to see who it was coming in.

"Here to apologise?"

"I'm sorry?"

Chinatsu turned around and quickly got off the floor when she saw that it was Aomine's mother instead of Aomine. Now she felt embarrassed for acting so rudely. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Daiki."

"It's okay," the woman smiled. "Daiki...you call him by his given name?"

"It was either that or Dai-chan and I think he sticks with Daiki well so..." Chinatsu laughed sheepishly.

"Oh my...did he make you sleep on the floor last night? Where did all the manners that I've taught him gone to?!"

"Oh no! It's not Daiki's fault. He gave me his bed last night but I just thought that sleeping next to him would be more comfortable so...we didn't do anything weird though so please don't misunderstand."

"I know my son. He wouldn't dare to do anything if he knows the consequences coming from me and his father," she smiled. "I don't believe we were introduced at all but you must have guessed that I'm Daiki's mother."

"Of course...I'm Chinatsu. I...I think I'm Daiki's girlfriend."

"You don't think, you are Daiki's girlfriend," the woman smiled happily and took Chinatsu's hand. "Come on, you must be really hungry, you poor thing."

Confused, Chinatsu just followed after Aomine's mother. She was sure that a normal mother would freak out to open her son's door to see a girl on the floor, telling her that she had slept with her son all night. A normal mother would kick her out, not invite her to have breakfast.

Chinatsu sat down as told by the woman while watching her prepare breakfast. "Um...shouldn't I be helping with breakfast? It feels wrong to just sit and watch."

"Don't worry about it. You're our guest, I shouldn't be asking you to do anything," she smiled back at Chinatsu. "Daiki! Get your butt down here quickly! How dare you leave your girlfriend all alone?!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Aomine shouted, jogging down the stairs as he pulled on his sleeveless shirt, giving a look to Chinatsu. "What has she been telling you?"

"That you spent the night together. Are you not going to take responsibility, Daiki?"

"What responsibility? I didn't even touch her!"

Chinatsu smirked softly to herself as she enjoyed watching the little argument between the parent and son. It was rather amusing to see this side of Aomine since he was always so high and mighty and then come along Mrs Aomine and he became just like any other teenage son.

"Stop denying us, Dai-chan," Chinatsu said, getting up from the chair and walked over to Aomine, kissing him on the cheek. She had decided to rescue him from the argument but at the same time, have a little fun of her own.

"Don't call me that!"


End file.
